


Blood? Blood.

by treesaretall



Series: Saphael mini fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short, and gets sad, and simon cries, basically simon watches a movie, just saphael being an adorable couple, raph is worried, raphael is so fond of simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesaretall/pseuds/treesaretall
Summary: Blood? Blood.OrSimon watched The Faults in our Stars.





	Blood? Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and decided to post it on here lol 
> 
> ~~sorry for any errors, english isn't my first language~~

“Simon? Simon? Wha- Are you crying?!” 

Raphael ran next to Simon who was hiding his face in a pillow. He sat beside him on the couch and took Simon in his arms.

“Are you okay?” He asked while rubbing Simon’s back. 

“Yeah,” he crooked out. 

He wasn’t crying anymore but his eyes were still red.. 

“What happened?” 

“Oh, um. I listened to The Faults in Our Stars. And it’s so sad! Like he dies instead of her, and like I totally wasn’t expecting it! Well, I was but I didn’t think it was going to be so cute and sad!” Babbled Simon

“Wait, so your crying just because of a movie? No one hurt you?” Raphael was relieved, he was sure someone had hurt his Simon.

“Angus hurt me!”

“What? Who is he? Where is he? What did he do?!” Never mind, someone did hurt him. How dare they.

“He’s dead now! He wasn’t supposed to die first! And gosh, that letter was so freakin sad but adorable and-”

“You killed someone?!” Raphael was shocked. He never expected Simon to kill someone. 

Simon lifted his head from Raphael’s neck and looked at him with confused eyes.

“What? No. Raph, I’m talking about the movie I just watched.”

“Oh… Oh!” Raphael was thankful that Simon was only talking about the movie. “Okay. So are you okay now or are you still sad?” 

“I’m a little bit better then earlier. But I have a favor to ask you…”

“Yeah, what?”

“You have to promise me that you’ll do it.”

“Um, do I have to kill someone?”

“No! It’s just something I want you to say.”

“Okay, then I promise I’ll do it.” Now he was worried again. Damn, Simon always makes him worried.

“K, so I would like that every time I say ‘Blood’ you say it back at me.”

“What? For what?” Is he okay?

Simon sighed, “In the movie instead of saying forever they say ‘okay’, ‘okay’ to each other and it’s really cute. So I thought about something that we could say to each other and since we’re vampires, well why not blood?”

“We could simply say I love you instead.”

“Aw that’s so cute Raph, who knew you would be this adorable!” Simon pecked Raphael’s lips, “but no. Please. Just for like a week or two.” 

He can’t say no to Simon, “Okay…”

“Yay!” He kissed Raphael again. “Blood?”

“Blood? Are you thirsty?” 

“No-" Simon giggles, "Raph! When I say Blood you have to say it back!”

“Oh! Right! Okay, let's try again.”

“Blood?” Repeated Simon.

“Blood.” Answered Raphael with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile.


End file.
